List of Kamen Riders
This list does not include those that appear to be riders but have debatable status. It also does not include manga, stage shows, S.I.C. or game exclusive and unseen riders. For a full list, separated by series and including other riders/rider-like characters, see Kamen Riders #Kamen Rider 1 - Takeshi Hongo / Takeshi Hongo (reboot) #Kamen Rider 2 - Hayato Ichimonji / Katsuhiko Yano #Kamen Rider V3 - Shiro Kazami / Shiro Kazami (reboot) #Riderman - Joji Yuki / Joji Yuki (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider X - Keisuke Jin / X-Rider (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Amazon - Daisuke Yamamoto / Amazon (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Stronger - Shigeru Jo #Skyrider - Hiroshi Tsukuba #Kamen Rider Super-1 - Kazuya Oki #Kamen Rider ZX - Ryo Murasame #Kamen Rider Black - Kotaro Minami / Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2) #Kamen Rider Black RX - Kotaro Minami / Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Shin - Shin Kazamatsuri #Kamen Rider ZO - Masaru Aso #Kamen Rider J - Kouji Segawa #Kamen Rider Kuuga - Riku / Yusuke Godai / Yusuke Onodera #Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami / Shouichi Ashikawa #Kamen Rider G3 - Makoto Hikawa #Kamen Rider G3-X - Makoto Hikawa / Shouichi Tsugami / Toru Hojo / Shouichi Ashikawa / Yusuke Onodera / Daiki Kaito #Kamen Rider G3 Mild - Takahiro Omuro #Kamen Rider Gills - Ryo Ashihara / Shouichi Ashikawa #Another Agito - Kaoru Kino #V1 System - Toru Hojo #Kamen Rider G4 - Shiro Mizuki #Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Kido / Shinji Tatsumi #Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Akiyama / Ren Haguro #Kamen Rider Scissors - Masashi Sudo / Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Zolda - Shuichi Kitaoka / Goro Yura / Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Raia - Miyuki Tezuka / Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Gai - Jun Shibaura / Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Ouja - Takeshi Asakura #Kamen Rider Tiger - Satoru Tojo / Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Imperer - Mitsuru Sano / Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Odin - ? / Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) #Alternative Zero - Hideyuki Kagawa / Tanaka #Alternative - Hajime Nakamura / Tanaka #Kamen Rider Femme - Miho Kirishima #Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji / Hirohiko Sato #Kamen Rider Verde - Itsuro Takamizawa / Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Abyss - Kamata #Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Inui / Masato Kusaka / Yuji Kiba / Naoya Kaido / Takumi Ogami #Kamen Rider Kaixa - Masato Kusaka / Yuji Kiba #Kamen Rider Delta - Shuji Mihara / Masato Kusaka / Takumi Inui #Kamen Rider Psyga - Leo #Kamen Rider Orga - Yuji Kiba / Kenji Sakata #Riotrooper - Naoya Kaido #Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kenzaki / Kazuma Kendate #Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Tachibana / Sakuya Hishigata #Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Aikawa / Hajime Shijo #Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kamijo / Mutsuki Kuroba #Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Shimura / Junichi Kaito #Kamen Rider Larc - Natsumi Miwa / Haruka Miwa #Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki / Shin Magaki (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hitoshi Hidaka / Hibiki (Past) / Hibiki (A.R. World) / Asumu / Asumu Adachi #Kamen Rider Ibuki - Iori Izumi / Ibuki (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Todoroki - Tomizo Todayama / Todoroki (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Zanki - Zaomaru Zaitsuhara / Zanki (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Danki - Daisuke Danda #Kamen Rider Sabaki - Sakae Saeki #Kamen Rider Eiki - Eiki #Kamen Rider Shouki - Shouki #Kamen Rider Shuki - Shuki #Kamen Rider Amaki - Akira Amami / Akira (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Kyoki - Kyosuke Kiriya #Kamen Rider Kabuki - Kabuki #Kamen Rider Tohki - Tohki #Kamen Rider Kirameki - Kirameki #Kamen Rider Nishiki - Nishiki #Kamen Rider Habataki - Habataki #Kamen Rider Akatsuki - Tsutomu Tsumura #Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji Tendou / Souji #Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Yaguruma / Arata Kagami / Shun Kageyama / Masato Mishima / Sou Otogiri #Kamen Rider Drake - Daisuke Kazama / Daigo Tachikawa #Kamen Rider Sasword - Tsurugi Kamishiro / Daigo Tachikawa #Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata #Kamen Rider KickHopper - Sou Yaguruma #Kamen Rider PunchHopper - Shun Kageyama #Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Souji Kusakabe / Kazuyoshi Aoyagi #Kamen Rider Caucasus - Issei Kurosaki #Kamen Rider Hercus - Hidenari Oda #Kamen Rider Ketaros - Tetsuki Yamato #Kamen Rider Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami (Plat & Liner Forms) / Momotaros (Sword Form) / Urataros (Rod Form) / Kintaros (Ax Form) / Ryutaros (Gun Form) / Sieg (Wing Form) #Kamen Rider Zeronos - Yuto Sakurai / [[Deneb (Vega Form) #Kamen Rider Gaoh - Gaoh #Kamen Rider Mini Den-O - Ryotaro (Kotaro) Nogami & Momotaros #Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike - Kotaro Nogami #Kamen Rider Yuuki - Ryotaro Nogami & Ghost Imagin #Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull - Shiro #Kamen Rider Nega Den-O - Negataros #Kamen Rider G Den-O - Reiji Kurosaki & Eve #Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru Kurenai / Wataru #Kamen Rider Ixa - Jiro / Otoya Kurenai / Keisuke Nago / Kamen Rider Ixa (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Saga - Taiga Nobori / Kamen Rider Saga (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - King / Otoya Kurenai / Taiga Nobori / Otoya Kurenai (A.R. World) #Kamen Rider New Kiva - Masao Kurenai #Kamen Rider Rey - Takato Shiramine #Kamen Rider Arc - Takashi Sugimura #Kamen Rider Decade - Tsukasa Kadoya #Kamen Rider Diend - Daiki Kaito #Kamen Rider Kiva-la - Natsumi Hikari #Kamen Rider Double - Philip & Shotaro Hidari #Kamen Rider Accel - Ryu Terui #Kamen Rider Joker - Shotaro Hidari #Kamen Rider Cyclone - Philip #Kamen Rider Skull - Sokichi Narumi #Kamen Rider Eternal - Jun Kazu / Katsumi Daido #Kamen Rider OOO - Eiji Hino #Kamen Rider Birth - Akira Date / Shintaro Goto #Kamen Rider Birth Protoype - Shintaro Goto / Akira Date #Kamen Rider Core #Kamen Rider Poseidon - Michal Minato / Poseidon #Kamen Rider Aqua - Michal Minato #Kamen Rider Fourze - Gentaro Kisaragi #Kamen Rider Meteor - Ryusei Sakuta #Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - Nadeshiko Misaki #Kamen Rider Wizard - Haruto Soma #Kamen Rider Wiseman - Sou Fueki / Koyomi Fueki #Kamen Rider Beast - Kosuke Nitoh #Kamen Rider Mage - Mayu Inamori / Yuzuru Iijima / Masahiro Yamamoto / Denizens of Magic Land #Kamen Rider Sorcerer - Minister Orma #Kamen Rider Gaim - Kota Kazuraba #Kamen Rider Baron - Kaito Kumon #Kamen Rider Ryugen - Mitsuzane Kureshima #Kamen Rider Zangetsu - Takatora Kureshima #Kamen Rider Gridon - Hideyasu Jonouchi #Kamen Rider Kurokage - Ryoji Hase / Hideyasu Jonouchi #Kamen Rider Bravo - Oren Pierre Alfonzo #Kamen Rider Knuckle - Zack #Kamen Rider Fifteen - Ren Aoi #Kamen Rider Malus - Kogane #Kamen Rider Jam - Kogane #Kamen Rider Kamuro - Lapis #Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin - Takatora Kureshima #Kamen Rider Duke - Ryoma Sengoku #Kamen Rider Sigurd - Lock Dealer Sid #Kamen Rider Marika - Yoko Minato #Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin - Takatora Kureshima / Mitsuzane Kureshima #Kamen Rider Drive - Shinnosuke Tomari